mournsteadfandomcom-20200213-history
Poise
|Ability= Chemical Statum While he doesn't actually need a bag or materials for this, it looks nice when he does have it with him. The bag helps a lot because of its many, many materials, with a seemingly bottomless supply. This ability allows him to create three things. Each named, rather lazily. He throws objects the size of a baseball from his bag. Each of these objects varies in effects. Gas and Liquid have a range of 7 meters (for the centre of the object). Gas (Usable every 3 turns, when activated, gas spreads stays in a 7x7x7 meter zone in a sphere or a 7 x 7 x 3.5-meter zone semi-sphere for 2 turns. Takes 1 turn to spread fully) Creates an invisible flammable gas that has a very faint smell of roses. The gas gets people unbalanced and dizzy. When something stays in the gas, they're affected depending on how long they stay in it. This ability affects all organic objects and only organic objects. For every 1 turn, an organic being stays within the cloud, they get affected with nausea and dizziness, for 2 turns, up to a max of 4 turns. When gas is ignited, usually from an outside source like a flame, it explodes and deals 15kn damage in every meter inside the cloud. Once ignited, the cloud disappears. Liquid (Usable twice every turn, stacks up to two in the affected area.) A sticky acid that's Dilitr's go to when he's in a tight situation. He creates an acid that damages defence, The acid deals 0.5kn damage in every 10 centimetres affected every second for two turns when applied to an area. In other words, the acid deals 5kn damage per turn for two turns When used on an inorganic object, the damage jumps up by 2kn. In other words, the acid deals 7kn damage per turn, for two turns when used against inorganic objects Liquid when activated 'explodes' and turns into a puddle of acid. The puddle is rather small but gets noticeably bigger when put on an inorganic object. When the Liquid splashes on something, the acid starts to spread out in a radius of 25 centimetres (if organic) or 2.5 meters (if inorganic) in a semi-sphere. Affects solids and, affects liquids to an extent. Solid (Usable every 2 turns, has a range of 10 meters) A marble sized ball that expands quickly into a hardened solid. Whenever the ball is shot out, and the ability Solid is activated, it expands really quickly into a max of 2x2x2 meters of hard grey material. Can be shaped into a: Cube, or a sphere. It takes 30kn to break it, it's hard to move as it sticks to the first solid surface it touches. When mixed with Liquid, causes an explosion in a 4-meter radius starting from the surface of the object. It deals damage based on its durability. If there is 10kn durability left, it's a 10kn explosion. The explosion can deal a max of 15kn. |PactCatalyst=He uses his bag full of materials, not really a pact }}